A Dauphine of Tsyu
by Icing Flower
Summary: A young woman's world is destroyed and is taken hostage by the (adult) Digimon crew. She seems to catch Davis' fancy and he helps her escape to another time...
1. Prologue

Dauphine of Tsyu Prologue 

"Say something!  Come on child, wake up"

            The ground beneath me shook and air itself seemed the shake.  Still, I was exhausted and hadn't the energy to open my eyes.  Slowly though, I drifted back into consciousness and opened my eyes a sliver.  First everything was blurry, soon enough I was able to see a palace guard had placed me in one of the deep space pods.  Instantly I looked around for my brother and sisters.

            "Where are my brother and sisters?  Bring them here before the whole world comes crashing down," I said urgently.  Our planet, Tsyu, had been at war with the planet Helicon for generations.  My father and mother, the king and queen of Tsyu, were both dead.  My older brother was in charge now and was leading our people to many victories against the Helicon emperor.  We were drawing near the conclusion of this endless toil when the Helicons allied themselves with another monster race.  The new enemy was from a nearby solar system.  The Helicons called them Earthlings.  These Earthlings brought disease, weaponry, and masses of armed forces to this war.  Now there wasn't a family who hadn't somehow been affected by it.  Most of the fighting took place out in space, but the Earthlings convinced the Helicons that the fighting should take place right on our planet.  Tsyu wasn't going to last much longer.

            "I am sorry madam, Dauphine.  You are the only survivor from the ambush.  You must leave the planet immediately.  If the Emperor's troops found you..." his voice trailed off.

            "I am aware of what would happen if I stayed, sir."

            "Then fly from this place and don't look back."

*~**~*


	2. Encounter

Dauphine of Tsyu

Chapter 1

            *#*#*The recent explosion of the planet Tsyu has ultimately ended the war.  All of their royal family is said to be dead, but the body of Dauphine Kiyomi Katagwa has not been found.  Many escape pods are said to have left the planet prior to its destruction, but human bounty hunters have intercepted most of the pods.  Celebrations will commence…*#*#*

            "Turn that darn thing off Cody.  I can't stand flying with that radio on.  Drives me crazy and you know that," Davis complained.  Cody turned it off.

            "They were talking about us on the radio!  We're practically the only human bounty hunters around here, and we really have gotten a lot of the Tsyu refugees," Cody said excitedly.

            "It's a good thing too.  They fetch a pretty high price no matter where we take them in," Kari said as she walked into the cabin.  T.K. followed behind her a little out of breath.

            "Davis," he panted. "There's another cluster of escape pods flying about 70 kilometers east of us.  Yolei says there are definitely more Tsyu refugees in them.  Oh, and Ken says the engines are safe to use now."

            "Alright! Let's go get some refugee scum," Davis cried out.  He veered the ship east and revved up the engines.  Within moments, they had the pods in their sight.  Davis casually blasted all their engines and used a giant robotic arm to grab the pods two by two.  Cody left to go help Ken open the cargo bay doors.  Within an hour, all of the pods had been captured.

            "You've done it again Davis.  We really got a good haul," Ken said as he walked in the room.

            "So how many did we get, Ken?" Kari asked.

            "We got 18 pods, but I am guessing we got about 9-11 of the Tsyu.  You tend to kill some of them when their engines get blasted out," he explained.  Ken turned to leave. Davis decided he would like to take a look at their catch, and got up to leave also.

            "T.K., could you mind the controls for a while?  I want to go below to see what we got."

            "Yeah sure Davis." T.K. shook his head sympathetically.  Davis was very interested in the Tsyu, even though he sold them to other planets.  He also had the constant hope of capturing the Tsyu dauphine.  She was said to be the most beautiful and intelligent of all her siblings.  Now she was the only one left.

            Davis walked with Ken down to the cargo area.  Yolei was hard at work trying to open the door of one of the pods.  When she saw Ken, she looked to him in defeat.  Ken smiled and patted his wife on the shoulder.  Then he took the handle and pushed with all his might.  Davis saw he wasn't having any luck, so he came up beside him and pushed the handle down as well.  Yolei knew it was hopeless without some special tools but was too lazy to go and find them

            "Guys, how about we try the other pods.  This one can be opened later," she said.  Davis and Ken both fell back from the door with their sides heaving.

            "Yeah.  That door is welled shut.  Ken and I will have it opened later," Davis said.  Together they unlocked all the remaining pods.  Ken held the doors open while Yolei entered and brought the Tsyu outside.  Davis was beside her with a stun ray just in case the refugees had a weapon of some sort.  The Tsyu didn't look terrified or sad.  They looked…defeated.  They didn't even look up when Yolei injected a drug to knock them out into their arms.  This process took hours.  They had to get them cleaned, give them medical attention, identify them, and then secure them in a room.  

            "Do you want to give another whack at that last pod, Davis?" Ken asked.

"You bet."  Together they used a tiny laser to free up the handle.  As they did this, they heard sounds coming from inside.  

"Something's in there…" Yolei said.

"There better be after all we've done to open this thing," Davis said.  Soon the door was unlocked.  Inside, someone was trying to power up the dead engines.  Smoke and sparks flew everywhere.

"Whoever's in there really doesn't want us to find them," Ken noted.  

"Well too bad for them.  Yolei, see if T.K. and Kari and get some fire extinguishers down here.  There is too much smoke to see anything," Davis coughed.

"We're already way ahead of you Davis," Kari said.  She and T.K. blasted the smoking engine with fire extinguishers until the smoke and sparks died off.

"We could smell the smoke and thought you might need a little help," T.K. told them when the smoke stopped. 

"Could you open the door already?" Yolei said impatiently.

"Alright, alright.  Just keep your glasses on," Davis replied.  He slowly eased the door open.  Loads of smoke poured out.  Davis tried to waft away some of it with his hands, but it was useless. The smoke began to clear and he could make out one figure.  He then found himself staring into two mysterious green eyes.  They stared back in anger.  Something came down on his head, and everything went black…

*~**~*

I saw the human before he saw me.  I quickly grabbed the nearest thing to me, a piece of the railing that had once been by the pod door.  I kept my stance and gripped the railing firmly.  Soon the human was able to see me through the smoke.  We made eye contact for a moment.  He was a fool.  Before he had a chance to react, I slammed the railing hard down on his skull.  He collapsed immediately.  I grabbed the human with one arm and brought a knife to his neck with the other.  Another human, this one dark haired, entered the pod.  He had a laser pointed at my head.  

            "Put the weapon down or I'll slit his throat."

            "You do that, and I'll have all my friends shoot the pulp out of the other Tsyu we caught."  Oh I how I wished I could have rammed my knife down his neck.  I slowly let go of the unconscious human and let my hand fall behind my back.  I secretly grabbed hold of the railing I had left on the control panel.  The human called for some help and kept his laser pointed in my direction.  He too was a fool.  He blinked for one moment, and I deftly brought the railing from behind my back.  By the time he saw this, I struck him squarely across the head.  He staggered back toward the doorway and shot his laser wildly.  

            "Ken stop!  We mustn't hurt them," a woman said. 

            "It's only one, and she's really tricky," the dark-haired one managed to say.

            "Use this," someone else instructed.  I backed away from the doorway, expecting a weapon of some sort.  Instead I heard a something roll across the metal floor.  The humans then rushed to close the pod's doors.  The other human was still inside, so whatever it was, it wasn't dangerous.  Suddenly there was a hissing sound, the sound of…gas.

*~**~*


	3. Finding

Dauphine of Tsyu Chapter 2 

"Hey there."  Davis opened his eyes.  Yolei stood over him.  She smiled when she saw he was awake.  "Well finally.  Everyone has been worried about you.  I for one want to be the first to congratulate you."

            "Huh? Congratulate me?"

            "We haven't told anyone yet, but Davis, you did it.  You captured the missing dauphine!" Davis sprang up from his bed.

            "So it was the dauphine who knocked me out!" he said angrily.  "Where is she?"

            "Well, she's still unconscious in room three…" Davis stormed out the door and went to room three.  He unlocked to door to enter and then locked it behind him.  On one of the three beds in the room was a beautiful red-haired elf.  

            'She really is beautiful,' he thought.  He sat on her bedside and caressed her tender face.  She had the long pointed ears and almond-shaped eyes that were the symbol of her Tsyu blood.  Rumor had it that her race was not only different from humans in appearance.  They were said to have a magical gift to transform.  Upon his touch, she reached up and grabbed his wrist.  She opened her eyes and looked up and him.  She looked confused.

            "Wha…where am I?  Wait…you!" she sat up sharply and glared at Davis.  

            "So you remember."

            "You're one of the Earthlings," Kiyomi said bitterly.

            "And you're Dauphine Kiyomi Katagwa, the last of the Tsyu royal family," Davis replied, emphasizing the latter.  Kiyomi slapped him sharply and tears welled in her eyes.  Davis rubbed his stinging cheek. "I guess I deserved that."  Kiyomi closed her eyes and gritted her teeth together.

            "Please, just leave me in peace.  Surely you humans understand that losing everything you've ever known is…"

            "…like having a sword thrust through your heart," Davis finished.  Kiyomi nodded while tears streamed from her green eyes.  The young elf wanted to mourn alone.  Davis understood.  He unlocked the door and locked it back up behind him as he left.

            Kari stood outside waiting for him.  She threw her arms around him and planted a kiss on his cheek.  "Davis you did it!  You finally did it!"  Davis wrapped his arms around her and gave her his trademark grin.  Still he thought she was overreacting a bit.

            "Chill Kari.  I'm really glad to finally beat Tai and Matt at something, but… I'm not so sure that we should…sell the dauphine."

            "Oh Davis, she did something to you.  Those Tsyu have strange powers, I've heard.  She's been messing with your mind.  We both know that finding her and becoming rich and famous are the main reasons that you dragged us all out here.  I want to get this all over with and go home," she said glumly.  Davis lifted her chin and kissed her soft lips.  

            "Kari, I know that.  I promise that we'll sell the Tsyu at the closest spaceport, but not her.  She… well… doesn't deserve what I had planned before.  I promise, though, that nothing will interfere with us getting back to Earth before August.  All right?"  Davis said reassuringly.  Kari nodded and rested her head on Davis' shoulder.  

*~**~*

            That human.  He had no idea the pain he inflicted with his cruel words.  His appearance reminded me so much of my brother and that brought out a lot of pain.  He also made clear what I had yet to admit.  I indeed was the last of the Tsyu royal family.  I never knew it would hurt this much.  How does one accept that… you'll never see your family, ever again?  I feel like a single pebble drifting to the bottom of the ocean, all alone and totally lost from help.  

My younger sister, Asuza, would call me a hopeless tragedy if she saw me now.  My beautiful silky red hair was becoming dull and tangled from all my restless sleeping.  My creamy skin was streaked with tears and was losing its natural glow.  Even my mysterious green eyes were becoming as shallow and glazed as human eyes.  My only comfort was that I still had magic within me.  This magic was what kept me alive.  Unfortunately, in my small quarters I was not able to transform.  Only in my unicorn state could I truly regain myself.  It could be months before I would be able to transform even for a few months.

The human, whom I now know is known as Davis, comes to visit me frequently.  He loves another human girl, but seems to forget that when he is alone in my room.  Several times he's told me that I was the most beautiful being alive.  His eyes get all dreamy when he gazes at me, not unlike several members of my father's court.  I in turn am kind but indifferent to his attempts to flatter me.  I no longer hate this human, though.

He came in one day with apparently a lot on his mind.  "Ahh, Davis.  Back again today?" I said to him with as little interest as possible.  He smiled half-heartedly and nodded.  

"Yeah, I needed to talk with you…about something."  His face hinted that whatever he had to say, it would be difficult.

"You seem… troubled.  This can't be good otherwise it wouldn't be so hard to say." How many times had I said that to my brother?  He had always had several conflicts on whether or not to let me in on certain matters.  I once said this to him before he told me that our parents were never coming home from their peace conference with the emperor and empress of Helicon.

"We sold the other refugees this morning.  My friends insisted on selling you as well, but like I promised earlier, I wouldn't have it.  Now, we are running from the Helicon ships and we'll be arriving at Earth shortly," he paused and inhaled deeply before continuing.  "We're going to have to send you down to the surface before we land, so that when they search the ship they won't find you."  He seemed relieved at finally getting this all out and waited anxiously for a response from me.  I was still staring at him stupidly as I tried to let what he had said sink in.  

"What do you mean?  You'll find me again once you're on the surface, right?  You're not going to leave me out there on my own," I said exasperatedly.  I wasn't going to hide that I was scared.  In my sudden fear, I began crying out hysterics.  "I'm only 16 for goodness sakes.  I'm sure I'm still considered a child by Earth's standards as I was by Tsyu's.  And what if someone recognized me as a Tsyu?  My ears and eyes would be a clear indication that I'm not one of you.  And what if—"

"Now hold on there, Kiyomi.  Now please, don't you trust me?" He held both of my shoulders in his firm hands.  A tear streaked down my cheek as I nodded.  He sighed and took both my hands in his.  "Please don't cry.  I am not letting you go alone.  I'm going with you."

            "What?  What about that other girl, Kari?  You mustn't—"

            "Kari will be fine with T.K.  Now Kiyomi, I know for a fact that even if you get over your sudden panic, you'll never make it on your own out there.  I am going with you no matter what you or anyone else says.  Now, there is something else you should know," Davis added.  I waited for him to continue, but he seemed to need some time to get his thoughts organized before he spoke again.  " The thing you should know is that we won't be able to go back to Earth as it presently is."

            "Meaning?"

            "We'll be going back in time several hundred years, just to be safe," he finally admitted.  

            "Well, I'll admit I wasn't expecting that.  Why must we go to the past?"

            "For one thing, no one would know who you are or what you are.  People back then didn't even go outside the planet's atmosphere, let alone know about other races.  I also believe that there are people in that time that are like you." He looked at my ears when he said this.  

            "What do you mean, like me?  People that look like me or…" I paused

            "Or what?"

            "People who… are different and can do things that others cannot," I slowly answered.

            "Well yeah, something like that.  You would still stick out a bit with your different eyes and all," he stated.

            "I guess now that I've calmed down, I better change my appearance.  I'll have to make my eyes and ears appear human and that should be enough."

            "You can do that?  Like, with magic?"

            "Well, yes." Just to prove it, I transformed into a normal human girl right before his eyes.  Davis' eyes widened with amazement.  I laughed at the hilarious expression on his face.

            "You…you…"he stammered.

            "Do I look alright?" I asked worriedly.  "Perhaps I did something wrong by accident?"

            "No, no, no. You look perfect.  Well, I mean perfectly human." He placed his hand behind my head and began to bring me in for a kiss.  I drew back and blushed deeply.

            "Davis, I can't."  I reached out my hand, but he forced a smile and shook it off.

            "Nah, it's all right.  I understand," he explained.  Quickly he added, "It's probably time to go now." Davis walked casually toward the door, but I wasn't fooled.  I had hurt his feelings.  I walked up beside him and took his hand.  

"Davis, thank you for helping me."  He nodded and walked out the door.  I sure hoped he would feel better.

*~**~*


	4. Traveling

Dauphine of Tsyu

Chapter 3

            With the help of a stolen time machine, Kiyomi and Davis found themselves in the middle of London, England sometime in the 20th century.  Despite their efforts to dress as the people of the time, they clearly stuck out in the crowded streets of London.  Davis' hairstyle was quite extravagant compared to the simply combed and slicked hair of most other men in the time.  Kiyomi's brilliant red hair also seemed to attract attention.

            "So where exactly are we going, Davis?" Kiyomi asked as they milled along with the crowd in no particular direction.

            "I'm trying to look around for a place to eat and sleep.  Help me look for something called an inn," he told her.

            "An inn?" she repeated.  "Hmm…" She had no idea what an inn looked like or how she or Davis was going to find one without some help.  She turned to a young man walking beside them.  Before she could say anything, he muttered something that sounded like "Americans." The man looked up at an almost illegible sign hanging at the entrance to one of the older buildings in the area.  He quickly bustled inside.

            "Davis, what are Americans?"

            "What?"

            "I heard someone mutter, Americans."

            "Oh!  Americans are people from another country that also speaks this language.  I'm an American, so they think you must be too.    Most British people find them to be quite eccentric," he explained in a whisper.  Kiyomi eyed the building that the red-haired young man entered.  Not many people seemed to even notice it.

            "Let's go in there.  I think it's an inn," she whispered to Davis.  He guided them out of people's way before examining the building.  His expression was skeptical, once he took a look at it.  

            "I don't really know, Kiyomi.  What kind of inn is called 'The Leaky Cauldron'?"

            "Well it is an inn, isn't it?"

            "Well, it looks like one, a really old one.  Just, please let me do most of the talking, alright?"

            "And the reading," she added.

            "The reading?" he asked.  Then it hit him.  Kiyomi wasn't able to read the English language, only speak it.  

"Now, don't get me wrong.  I can read Davis, just not well," she warned.

"I'll do the reading too, then."  He grabbed her small and delicate hand and walked in the two doors.  Kiyomi leaned against Davis' arm and partially hid behind him as they entered.  She was still nervous about being around human beings.  Davis seemed to understand, for he drew her closer protectively.  

            Davis grew nervous as he watched the eccentric, even by American standards; patrons pay with gold, copper, and silver coins.  "We have a slight problem," he whispered.  "I don't have that kind of currency."

            "Well let's just sit in that corner over there.  We can at least get warm by the fire."

            "You're right.  We've been walking around in the freezing cold all morning.  I'll see if I can exchange what we've got for some of those coins somewhere."

             "Davis, I don't think that's going to work here.  Why don't we just work for our stay?  I've been watching the owner, and he seems kind enough to let us do that." Davis sat down with Kiyomi and seemed to be considering her idea.  She saw the gears working as he thought of all the aspects of their situation.

            "Well," he began, "our financial situation is not a problem.  We need to get one of each kind of coin and our replicator will do the rest.  What we really need to aim for is finding a residence and then getting you into school."

            "School!  We are hiding from the Helicon emperor, in the past, without being able to return to the present, and you are worried about my education!" she almost yelled the last part.

            "Shhh!  You can't go losing your royal temper around here, Kiyomi!" She winced at the fierceness in his voice.  She cringed because he looked ready to strike her.  Davis calmed down because he saw that his sudden rage had indeed frightened the young elf.  When he took her hand, it trembled ever so slightly.  "I'm sorry.  I'm sorry.  I lose my patience easily, that's all.  You okay?"

            "Yeah I'm alright.  It's just that no one has ever had to yell at me before."

            "Well let's not do that again, alright?  Perhaps you are right and going into a school would be too much.  Then of course there is the fact that I can't have you hanging around all day—" he stopped mid breath and left the table.  He casually walked to the bar and had a seat.  Fearful of drawing attention to herself, Kiyomi refrained from calling out to him.  She was quite shocked at the suddenness of Davis' departure.  Then the same young man with wavy red hair and a freckled face approached her from a table nearby.  She realized it was probably the work of a repelling spell.

            "Pardon me miss, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," he told her.  He cast a look over his shoulder at Davis, who was laughing with the bar tender.

            "Oh sir—"

            "Please, I only want to give you some advice since, you obviously aren't from around here," he explained.

"Well, I'm listening."

"If one wishes to be safe from anyone or anything, one would find that the safest place in the world is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  I assure you it is the best school around and the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, won't ask too many questions.  He is a great man and the best headmaster Hogwarts has ever had."

Out of the blue, Kiyomi asked, "What is your name?  I think it odd that you still haven't introduced yourself."

"Oh, my name is Charley Weasley.  I didn't quite catch your name either, miss."

"I'm Kiyomi Katagwa, and my friend over there is Davis Motomiya."

"So where are you two staying?" Kiyomi shrugged her shoulders.

"We still haven't gotten that figured out yet.  You probably noticed that we were arguing," she said sheepishly.  She shook her head.  Charley took her hand and patted it playfully.

"That's all right, old mum.  All good friends fight once in a while.  Now, how would you two like to be staying with my family?  I live in Romania, and I came down here to visit them, as a matter a fact," he offered.

"Oh that would be wonderful!  Are you sure it wouldn't be any trouble?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh, not at all.  My folks are very good hearted, and I'm sure my dad would love to have a muggle stay at his house.  Especially one as odd as your friend." He glanced at Davis as he said this.

"Davis is a muggle?"

"Well obviously.  He has no magic power or strength against it.  Otherwise he would have resisted my repel charm."

"If Davis is a muggle, what am I?"

"A witch, obviously."

"Umm, Charley?  Have there been other muggles…strange muggles around here?"

"Well, I've only just got here today, but those two seem to fit the bill." Charley nodded his head in the direction of two men probably a few years older than Davis.  One had extremely long and untamed brown hair.  The other had neat blonde hair and very lovely blue eyes.  They hadn't seemed to notice Kiyomi but they were watching Davis with great interest.  Kiyomi yearned to use her acute elven ears to listen to their conversation, but it was too risky.  Finally, when they seemed to agree on something, they both got up from their table and began walking toward Davis at the bar.

"I think your friend knows those two."

"Oh no, someone has followed us.  We've got to out of here, Charley," she said in an urgent whisper.  

"Kiyomi, go to the back over there.  I'll get Davis."  Charley waited for Kiyomi to get safely out of sight.  Then he walked over to the now very tense conversation between the muggles.  

"Davis, where is she?  You can't hide her anywhere.  You know that," the blonde one said to him.

"I told you both, I am not going to help you do anything.  All you want is money.  Where have your morals gone?  I can't believe I used to look up to you two."

"Like you're any better?  You broke my sister's heart for a piece of scum.  Now, hand over the dauphine before we make an even bigger scene here," the other ordered.  Charley walked up and placed a hand on Davis' shoulder.

"Hello gentlemen.  Pardon me but I have a bone to pick with Mr. Motomiya.  Come with me sir."  He winked at Davis' alarmed face out of the corner of his eye.  

"Wait a minute—" Matt began.  Suddenly his expression grew dreamy, and he collapsed on the counter.  Tai also found himself snoring on the counter beside him.  Charley placed his wand back in his sleeve and lead Davis to the back of the building.  Kiyomi waited anxiously by the back door.

"Come on, this way," Charley instructed.  He opened the door and they came to a dead end.  Before they could say anything, he tapped three bricks with his wand and the wall opened up.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

*~**~*

            I was really glad to have Davis by my side again.  Diagon Alley was an amazing place full of shops and people of all descriptions.  It was a little too much to take in at first, though.  Charley had to half drag both of us along as we gaped at our surroundings.  

            "Come now miss, the muggle is taking this all better than you.  Surely you've seen a magical alley like this wherever you're from."

            "Of course not!  Why this is the first time for me to see—" Davis nudged her slightly.  "Well, I've never seen anything like this in all my life."

            "So, Charley, I hardly think that one would live here.  Why, exactly are we here?" Davis asked.  I sensed that he didn't have much trust in Charley.  I, of course, didn't feel this way, for I had a knack for knowing peoples intentions.  Charley Weasley was indeed a good man.

            "Well, Kiyomi, here, insisted that I get you two out of there.  This was the quickest place to hide.  While we're here, I need to pick up a gift or two for my family.  Then we'll head over to the Burrow," he explained.  He magically donned a green robe and his eyes twinkled brightly as he walked.  I was also impressed that he gave no impression that he was attracted to my beauty.  In fact, few people in the wizarding world even acknowledged my presence.  At home, well, on Tsyu, I was used to the staring and the gawking of almost everyone around me.  Then again, maybe humans are a little more self-controlled.  Davis was an exception.

            Charley excused himself and entered a store.  Now Davis and I could talk.  "Davis, who were those two?  Were they looking for me?" I asked.  Davis nodded.

            "Matt and Tai were two of my friends since I was 13.  Kari is Tai's little sister, and T.K. is Matt's little brother.  You know, Matt and Tai also formed a group of bounty hunters when this war started and have been competing with my group since.  You should feel pretty lucky that I found you before they did, Kiyomi.  They're pretty serious about finding you."

            "I'm sure they were," I said sadly.  Davis walked me over to some chairs in front of an ice cream shop and we both sat down.  He looked so tired and stressed.  He gave up his life for me, I realized.  He must truly feel something for me. "Davis, I never said sorry for being quite mean to you when we first met, and I need to thank you for doing this all this for me.  I would give you something of mine, but every thing I owned is lost."

            "No, don't worry about it…Kiyomi," he said.

"Tell me, do you know why the emperor wants me captured?"

            "Well not really."

            "It has something to do with crushing the hopes and spirit of my people, but he wants me for another reason."

            "What would he want a 16 year-old girl for?" he asked stupidly.  I stared at him annoyed.

            "Tell me the truth Davis, why would someone want a 16 year-old girl?" I said with my hands on my hips.  He blushed as his eyes flicked from my red face down to my tapping foot. "He has a son, you know.  He wants to marry me off to him, and has been trying to do so for a while," I said quite seriously.  He still didn't lose his blush or the childish expression on his face.

            "Have you ever heard the expression 'momen tai'?" he said as he drew closer to me.  My heart pace quickened as I shook my head slowly, still looking into his eyes.  "It means don't worry.  I will always be with you, and I will never let anyone try to hurt you.  Especially now, since you've stolen my heart." He grinned and I smiled.  I wrapped my arms around him and held on as if my life depended on it.  With Davis, I always felt safe.  As Davis held me, I looked over his shoulder.  A girl in a cowboy hat smiled as she watched us.  I smiled back.

*~**~*


	5. Adjusting

Dauphine of Tsyu

Chapter 4

            "It's been three weeks now, Tai.  There couldn't be too many places in this world for two people to hide," Matt complained.  They were all waiting up in their ship as it orbited the planet.  Tai stared out into space as if he hadn't heard anything.  

            Then, "I can't believe he doesn't even trust his friends with where he is.  I wonder what happened to Davis.  He never had any luck with girls before, remember Matt?" Tai said.  Matt nodded.

            "Hey you two, lighten up a bit.  I wonder if you two even remember why we're all out here," Mimi scolded them.  "Maybe Davis is right this time.  Why should someone want to capture an innocent girl who has suffered and lost everything?"

            "We're doing it for the money, Mimi," Joe answered as he entered the lounge room.  She glared at him.

            "For money, oh yeah, that's right.  I can't believe we could sink this low."

            "Shut up, Mimi.  We're not in the mood for your lectures.  Once Izzy fixes the scanners, we'll find them," Tai said lazily.

            "Why can't you all just admit that you're fighting for the wrong cause?  Davis doesn't need anyone else after him.  He needs our help and our support!" she yelled.

            "Even if we did change our minds about all this, we don't even know where he is.  And because we don't know where he is, we're all stuck up here without anything to do!" Tai yelled in retort.  Mimi turned away from him and crossed her arms.

            "I know where he is," she muttered.  They all looked at her back.  "I'm not going to tell you now anyway."  She walked toward the door to leave.  She then turned to look at them.  "I may be crazy, but at least I'm a good friend." She slammed the door behind her.

            They all stared in amazement at the closed door.  "Maybe she's right, Tai," Matt said.  Tai didn't say anything.  His face revealed that he was still in shock.  

            "She always did go for the underdog," Joe murmured.  "Well, we better go after her." 

            "Yeah, before she decides we're not her friends either," Matt agreed.  Tai nodded absentmindedly.

            "You alright, Tai?" Joe asked concerned.

            "Yeah, I'm…alright.  You two go ahead.  I'll stay here with Izzy and the ship."

            "Sure Tai.  We'll be back as soon as we can, buddy." As soon as they left, Tai released the tears he was holding back.  He didn't want to hurt anyone, especially his friends.  In fact he would do anything to save his friends from any danger or trouble.  Why were things different now?  Maybe he could still go back to being the Tai, Davis had admired.  Well, at least he would try.

*~**~*

            "Ron, dear, have any letters come yet," Mrs. Weasley's voice called out from the kitchen.  

            "Well, what do you know?  The letters from Hogwarts have come already," Ron yelled back.  Everyone in the house rushed down to the living room.  It was a bit crowded, to say the least.  Mr. Weasley sat in his armchair and looked through the stack of letters that Ron handed him.  Charley, Percy, Ron, Fred, and George Weasley, all had the same red hair and freckles.  They each came forward and received their letter, except for Charley.  He had already graduated from wizarding school.  

            Also in the living room were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.  They also received letters from Hogwarts.  Harry Potter was the most famous wizard in the wizarding world, and Hermione was the brightest student at the school.  These two were spending the remaining few weeks of the summer at the Weasley's, much to the delight of Ron.

            Kiyomi sat on one of the couches, which she now constantly checked for tricks or pranks.  George and Fred were terrible twins with a love of mischief.  Davis didn't like them at all, but he was their favorite guinea pig.  They tried all their new tricks or concoctions on him.  It was for this reason that he was the only one not there.  The twins had somehow given him a candy that caused his hair to appear to be on fire.  Charley was changing his hair back to normal when he decided to pop in to see the kids receive their letters.

            "Kiyomi, it seems you've got one also," Arthur Weasley said with amazement.  Kiyomi looked up with a mixed expression between horror and delight.   She walked up and took the yellowed letter into her hands.  She gazed with fascination at her own name neatly written in green ink on the outside.  On the back was a blood red seal.  She opened it and carefully removed the parchment from inside.  The others watched with great interest as she held it up closer to her eyes.  

            "Well, are you going to read it or not?" George asked with impatience.

            "Yes, go ahead.  We're all dying to hear what ol' McGonagall has got to say," Fred playfully agreed.  Percy glared at them.  He instantly began lecturing them on their lack of patience.  Harry and Ron were yelling at him to shut up, so they could hear.

            Charley was the one who shushed them all.  "Everyone just stop your talking and leave her alone.  If she doesn't want to read it to us, she doesn't have to."  

            "Oh, it's all right.  They can hear it.  It's nothing extraordinary," Kiyomi explained.  She cleared her throat and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

~

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Muglewump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Katagwa,

            We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  You will be placed in the sixth year along with other students in your age group.  Due to the circumstances, you will need to attend a private tutorial with each of your professors regularly.  Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.

            Term begins on September 1.  We await your owl.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

She stopped and looked up at all the staring faces.  The twins were snickering about something.  Mr. Weasley seemed to be just as clueless as she was about this response.  "Alright, what's so funny?" he asked them.

            Ron wasn't laughing, but he still seemed to understand George and Fred's reaction.  "It's not exactly funny.  Just that…"

            "Could you imagine Kiyomi, staying after school in Snape's room?" Fred burst out laughing.

            "Oh she'll lose three hundred points a day, unless she gets to be in Slytherin," George guffawed.

            "Alright you two, just cut the wisecracks," Charley told them.  Then he rose and whispered in Kiyomi's ear, "Ignore them.   Be glad you were accepted, Kiyomi.  You deserve it."

            "Well, I need to speak with Davis about this."

            "Hmm…well go ahead.  He should be back to normal by now.  We'll all be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, so you can buy your supplies then." She looked at the parchment again; still unsure of what she wanted to do.  She began walking upstairs, still thinking it over.  When she arrived at Davis' room, she was still unsure of what to say to him.

            Kiyomi opened the door softly and peered inside.  Davis stood by a window with his back toward her.  His hair was back to its normal reddish-brown color.  When he heard her enter he turned and looked down at the letter in her hand.

            "What have you got there?  Hopefully not another of those twins' inventions," he jested.  She shook her head and handed the letter to him.

            "It's a letter from Hogwarts."

*~**~* 

 I watched anxiously as he read the letter at least twice.  He surprised me when he looked up with a grin.  "So they want you to go to magic school.  I wonder how they even knew you were here, or that you were even able to do magic."  I frowned slightly.

            "You think I should go, then?"

            "Of course.  I mean, who could pass up the chance to learn all this magic stuff.  Charley and his family all went to that same school.  That Harry Potter dreads the summer break and can't wait to go back to school.  I'm also sure you've heard all of their stories by now of how they snuck around the school and did all this fun and mischief.  It sounds like a blast, even if it does come with schoolwork.  Besides, we may very well be here for the rest of our lives.  We need someone who knows all the ropes."

            "You know, I didn't think you actually listened to the twins when they talk with you.  You usually seem to be trying to prevent them from making a fool out of you," I remarked.  Davis blushed with slight embarrassment.  "Well, we'll need a whole lot of money, Davis.  My school supply list is pretty long." And long it was.  It probably included most of the books and materials from first year and up.  I handed the list to Davis so he could look it over.  He then sighed.

            "Well, we should have enough money.  Just, where will we get all this?"  

"We'll head over to Diagon Alley with the others tomorrow," I told him.  He nodded, and patted me on the back.  

"So, you going to get a cat, owl, or toad?" he asked for no reason.

"It depends.  If all the cats were vicious strays, I wouldn't get a cat.  If all the owls were large and horrible, I wouldn't get an owl.  I just wouldn't get a toad, period."

"Sounds reasonable."  I laughed silently to myself.  Davis was trying to keep me here as long as possible, before I go and surround myself with the other children.

Downstairs, Mrs. Weasley shouted, "Everyone come to the table.  Dinner's on the table."  I grinned at Davis and he grinned back.  

"Ready…set…and go!" he yelled.  We both leapt down the stairs, through the hall, and slid into the kitchen at the same time.  The twins seemed to still need time to decide the winner.  When they agreed, they confirmed their opinion with Hermione and Harry.  

"Kiyomi won again!" George announced.  Davis shrugged and everyone laughed.

*~**~* 

Diagon Alley was not quite so overwhelming the second time they visited it.  The odd people and stores were now more familiar to Davis and Kiyomi since they had been staying the last several weeks at the Burrow.  Everyone bought what he or she needed and then met in front of the Gringotts Bank.  

"Alright then.  Has everybody got everything on their lists?" Mr. Weasley asked.  Each of the children nodded.  Kiyomi blushed at the heap of things she and Davis were carrying between them.  She had indeed needed the majority of things from first year on up.  

Charley helped them by carrying a few of her textbooks and her owl's cage.  The owl was a beautiful white barn owl.  It was larger than Harry's owl, Hedwig, and probably ate food the size of Ron's owl, Pig.   The owl's name was already decided to be Moontwist.

"Arthur we should have come and done all this sooner.  Now if we forgot something, all the stores are closed.  Half of them won't be open tomorrow since it is Magical Memorial Day, and the following day all the kids will be riding off on the Hogwarts Express," his wife scolded him.

"I know, but everyone has their things and we can be at ease until the day after tomorrow," he reassured her.  Charley looked at Davis' strained face and shook his head to himself.

"Mother, there must be a way for us to take all this home without having to lug it everywhere.  All these things are becoming mighty heavy."

"Oh do stop complaining, Charley.  I would have thought that working with dragons would have made you tougher than that," she told him.  Charley shook his head and nodded in Davis and Kiyomi's direction.  "Well, we'll use floo powder and get home quickly," she amended.

"Don't worry Harry.  You shouldn't have any problems with it this time.  It's perfectly safe," Ron whispered to his friend.  Harry frowned.

"I didn't say anything, and I don't have a problem with floo powder.  That was just one time I messed up," he replied.  Ron shrugged.  Hermione laughed at their silliness.  

"You two need to chill big time.  You're always giggling," Fred said.

"And bickering like cats," George added.

"Oh shut up you two.  You're always looking to start trouble," Charley scolded them.  They merely shrugged and walked on ahead with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  

"So if this is how things are outside of school, what are things like at Hogwarts?" Kiyomi asked.

"Well I'll tell you one thing, you can only expect the unexpected," Harry sighed.

*~**~*


	6. Accepting

Dauphine of Tsyu

Chapter 5

It's been over a month since I left my home planet.  I am amazed I have gone this long without it.  The memories are still fresh in my mind, but I am creating newer, happier ones every day here on Earth.  I only wish there were a place where I'd have true privacy.

On Earth, I am never alone.  I am afraid it is because I haven't transformed in such a long while that I have not been feeling well lately.  To become a unicorn in public was just unheard of.  My mother always warned me that disastrous things might happen.  I always thought she meant that someone would kidnap me, or try to kill me.  Now I'm wondering if there's more I should protect myself from, some other dangers.  

I lay on my bed gazing outside at the cloudy night sky.  My mind just got lost in itself.  It took me a moment to realize someone was knocking on my door.

"Kiyomi, come on I know you're not deaf.  Let me in," I heard Davis call from outside the door.  I jumped at his voice and hurried to let him in.

"Oh, Davis, I'm sorry.  I was just daydreaming."  Davis nodded and just looked at me as if he hadn't seen me in a long time.  "So why did you want to see me?"

He shook himself back into reality and brushed his hair back.  "Oh, well you know tomorrow you'll be leaving."  I nodded as if to say, what else is new.   "We won't be able to see one another for nine months.  But now it seems that won't have to be the case," he said happily.

"What do you mean?  You're too old to go to the school," I said.

"You're right. A twenty-year-old couldn't go to school as a student, and I couldn't be a teacher.  But I hear they have a lack of outdoor coaches."

"What?"

"I just received a letter from Madame Hooch, the Quidditch instructor.  The witches and wizards can't use magic for everything you know.  They need to train their bodies, so it seems I am the one they want to get you students into shape."

I stared at him, and placed my hands on my hips as I examined him.  "Why did they pick you?  You're a muggle," I said playfully.  

"Well this muggle was the best soccer player and sports star the future planet Earth ever saw," he replied as proudly.  I smiled and wrapped my arms about his neck.

"I don't know about being a sports star, but I do know that you are my hero, and I am glad that you'll always be nearby." He nodded and brought his lips to mine.  This time I didn't pull back.

End of Part 1


End file.
